Cheating
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Starfire still has much to learn about the world, to bad her mate didn't tell her everything just yet.


"_**Garfield Mark Logan!**_" A voice screamed so loud it was heard all throughout the tower of the West Titans, making everyone who heard it flinch at the absolute rage they heard, luckily for Beast Boy, the scream of anguish didn't go outside of the tower.

And although everyone knew his full name, there was only one person who used it...and it was only when she was beyond furious.

Starfire flew into the Ops Room like she had been set on fire, her eyes completely green and her face had an expression like she wanted nothing more then to tear the young man in half, in her natural superhero uniform as she flew high into the air, looking for the teenager she has been dating for close to two years.

Cyborg's right eye was widen in terror as he looked up at his younger sister, the whisk and mixing bowl in his hands full of brownie batter completely forgotten while Terra jumped and turned her head around quickly to stare at the alien from her spot on the couch, the t.v. practically non existent as she awaited to see what drama would unfold in the tower now.

Raven merely took one glance up from the book she was reading before returning her attention to it on the barstool she sat on while Robin jumped up in alarm, ready for action at the sight of trouble from his spot on the couch where he had taken a nap, his unmasked ocean blue eyes opening wide as he was about to utter his legendary catch phrase but stopped when he didn't hear any alarms and looked around before leaning his head up to see Starfire float high above them who looked about ready to burn their house down to find her mate.

"Where is Beast Boy?" She asked, her tone pure ice and made Cyborg flinch before he calmly set his whisk down and walked around the island table, holding out his hands like he was trying to negotiate a hostage situation.

"He's not here, Star. He and Jinx went to go file a report at the police station after they caught some thieves trying to rob a bank across from them in the middle of grocery shopping. Now what's the matter?" He questioned very slowly and calmly, keeping his eye on Starfire the entire time making her slowly float down to touch the carpeted floor and look him in the eye, her eyes not dimming from her power for a second.

"He's cheating on me!" She yelled making her friends gasp in shock, completely stunned from what they were hearing, even Raven turned her eyes up from her book to give Starfire her full attention as she continued. "With multiple women!" She finished so enraged that she lit her hands with her starbolts and forcing Raven to put up a small shield that covered the woman and the floor a second before Starfire slammed her left hand into it, it must have been a powerful punch due to Raven grunting out loud and slowly removing the shield when she felt Starfire had finished unleashing her rage.

"Kori, how do you know he's cheating on you? Do you have any evidence?" Cyborg asked, wincing when she turned her gaze from the ground towards him, her eyes still completely green.

"I found this magazine of naked women he had hidden under his bed, I shall find them and deliver justice to them as soon as I am done with the traitor!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a porn magazine from the side of her mini skirt and handed it to Cyborg who closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath trying to keep his composure with all his might and opened his mouth to explain.

Unfortunately Terra didn't didn't share the sentiment and completely lost it, she was laughing so hard she was crying, not seeing her friend become even more enraged from such a serious topic.

"This is no laughing matter, Terra. I just found out my love has been cheating on me with other women and you mock me, have you no shame?!" Starfire shouted, her hands alighting with her starbolts once more before Robin quickly walked around the couch and towards his friend to keep her from doing anything rash, standing in front of her and holding up his hands just like Cyborg.

"She didn't mean to make fun of you, Star. What you have in your hand doesn't mean that Gar is cheating on you, that's all." He intervened quickly and as calm as he could, doing his best to keep a smile from crossing his lips while Terra was still laughing and started coughing because of it.

"What? The women in these photos are not lovers of Garfield?" She asked, her eyes finally returning to normal as she stared at her ex in confusion.

"He fucking wishes!" Terra shouted from the couch before she started laughing even harder and Cyborg couldn't help but giggle before shaking his head once Starfire looked his way, trying so hard to keep from laughing his ass off like Terra.

"Uh...no, no they are not. It's...well, it's a bit complicated-

"It's a porno, Starfire. Men use it to masterbate." Raven's dry tone interrupted Robin who glared at the woman and blushed deeply, about to open his mouth in response until the moment Cyborg couldn't hold it in anymore and barked out a laugh, leaning against the table as he joined Terra who at this point had tears running down her face while she chuckled loudly and tried to catch her breath, Robin could only give a smile at the ridiculous nature of it all to the alien who looked around, confused and a bit hurt at her friends behavior.

"So Garfield is not cheating on me with these women?" Starfire questioned glancing down at the sheets of paper stapled together in her left hand with puzzlement.

"No!" Her friends answered immediately, they all knew just how much Beast Boy loved Starfire and were even surprised he had such a thing when he had a woman as beautiful and amazing as the alien in front of them.

"No, it's just...well, everyone has needs, Kori. And I'm sure you're not always around to fulfill those...um, uges with him. Right?" Robin asked as he rubbed the back of his neck with an ungloved hand, feeling unbelievably awkward about the misunderstanding to the poor girl who could only nod.

"Yes, you're right. I am not always in his presence as much as I know he wants me to be and it becomes hard to unleash our desires with each other some nights. Sometimes when we are in bed together, he wishes to-"

"Woah, woah, Star. To much info!" Terra shouted as she popped up from the couch, holding a hand out to stop her from talking and panting as if she just ran a marathon.

Robin held his hands over his head with a loud groan as Cyborg shivered in horror, reminding himself to delete that last sentence from Starfire later as Raven pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"I apologize, I did not mean to speak of our private endeavors to you all." Starfire spoke with a blush.

"It's cool, Star. Just keep it between you and him, ok?" Cyborg asked as she nodded.

"Great, now that we got that out of the way, let us all just reiterate the fact that Gar has not, and I very, very highly doubt will ever cheat on you, Koriand'r. Ok?" Robin said slowly looking up into her eyes as she took a deep breath, exhaled and smiled with another nod before looking at the magazine in her hand and setting it ablaze with a starbolt causing Robin to flinch being in such close proximity as they watched it burn to ashes in her hand which she removed with a flick of her wrist.

"Just in case he ever gets tempted to not share a bed with me." Starfire stated firmly, completely serious and not seeing the look of disappointment on Robin's face that disappeared when she turned to look at him.

"I am sorry for involving you in my issue, Richard. And all of you, my friends." Starfire spoke, her voice being filled with guilt and regret as she looked at each and every one of them at a time.

"It's cool, Star. We're your friends, basically family. We got you." Cyborg laughed as he walked towards her and placed a hand on her left shoulder with a grin as all the others nodded with smiles of their own.

"Besides, a magazine is old school. The real juicy shit is on the computer." Terra commented with a wink and a grin causing the young alien to freeze.

"What!?" She asked in genuine shock and horror right before the doors to the Ops Room opened up, Jinx and Beast Boy wandering in with quite a lot of plastic bags in their hands.

"We're home!" Beast Boy yelled with a large smile on his face that was wiped off completely the second his girlfriend turned around, her eyes and hands completely lit green in rage.

"_**Garfield Mark Logan!**_" She roared at her man who screamed like a little girl in fear as he dropped the bags quickly to the ground and took a step back, holding his hands up as if it would do anything to save him.

"This is the part where you start running." Raven spoke up from her book she had started reading again as he didn't even hesitate and ran like his life depended on it from the room, the woman he loved flying after him like she just caught him in bed with another woman.

And Terra, Cyborg's, and Robin's laugher filling the entire tower itself while Jinx looked on in complete confusion.

"Figures that I would join the lunatics." She muttered with a roll of her eyes, shake of her head and hint of a smirk.

This was home.


End file.
